pffollowersfandomcom-20200213-history
How Emylee Lova Came To Be
"How Emylee Lova Came To Be" is an upcoming story written by Smilez221 designed to help you get to know Emylee better, similar to how "Sweet Dreams?" helps you get to know Celine, LuLu, and Shiori better. Unfortuneately, I cannot take credit for the title of the story. It was originally "How Perry the Platypus Came To Be" on Fanficion.net, written by Drama Sapphire. The stories, however, are completely different. Part 1 A long time ago, before the creation of witches and wizards, young Emylee Lova lived with her mother Anarbella, her sister Gwenivieve and her step-sister Vanga. Anarbella, Gwenivieve and Emylee were all naturally pretty; however, they were very mean and cruel on the inside, leaving poor, ugly Vanga to do all the cooking and cleaning. One day, when Vanga was cleaning the chimney, she came out full of cinders. Emylee saw this and laughed at her, saying "Vanjee, (for that was their cruel nickname for her) you're all covered in cinders! You're- you're Cindervanjee!" From then on out, the poor step-sister was referred to as "Cindervanjee". While very lazy, Emylee did do one thing day after day: She mixed. She'd mix water and ice, and other substances, to see what'd she'd get. Once, she mixed in Cindervanjee's one and only dollie, to Cindervanjee's dismay. Now, one day, Anarbella announced, in her high, squeaky, and alltogether unpleasant voice, "Sharhm-b-b-body needsh to go upsh the hill to fetsh shome w-waters so thatsh Emylees cansh continush mixshing." By "sharhm-b-b-body," of course, everyone automatically knew she meant Cindervanjee. Cindervanjee, although rather ugly, was also rather naive. Oftentimes, she'd ask her step-mother and step-sisters to come along with her to wherever she was going. "Who will accompany me to the well?" she asked. "Notsh I," snarled Anarbella. "Not I," said Gwenivieve, who was busy rocking back and forth on her rocking-chair she had recieved on her birthday, courtesy of Cindervanjee, of course. "Not I," said Emylee, not even looking up from her mixing. "Then, I suppose I'll have to go by myself." Cindervanjee announced perkily. Part 2 So Cindervanjee skipped perkily across the path that led to the hill with the well while humming a little tune to herself. At the bottom of the hill sat an old lady. The old lady took notice of the hyper child and approached. "O child, one day my brother Jack and I went up that hill there to fetch a pail of water, when Jack fell down and broke his crown, and I came tumbling after. Ever since, I have had a great fear of climbing that hill, but alas, I am quite thirsty. Could you be kind enough to fetch some water for me, young child?" the old lady asked politely. "Why, sure, Jill." Cindervanjee responded happily. The old woman looked at her confusedly. "Actually, it's Yolanda." she told Cindervanjee. "Oh, sorry, my mistake" Cindervanjee apologized. "Don't worry, child, everybody makes that mistake" Yolanda told her. So Cindervanjee skipped up the hill and fetched the water for Yolanda. She skipped back down, not spilling a drop, then gave it to Yolanda, who drank it thirstily. (A/N: Remember, this is before hygeine was invented). "Thank you, child. Your kindness deserves a reward." Yolanda told her after drinking the water. For you see, Yolanda was actually a fairy by the name of Antoinetta. However, Cindervanjee didn't know this. "Oh, no thanks, Yolanda. I don't need one" Cindervanjee told her. As she spoke, three rubies and a diamond fell out of her mouth. She instantly cupped a hand over her mouth. "I-I mean..." But the fairy had disapeared. Part 3 Shocked, Cindervanjee stared at the jewels that came forth whenever she spoke. Finally, she picked up the jewels, and, with her bucket full of water, skipped merrily back home. She could not wait to see what her step-mother and step-sisters would say when they found out she could make pretty gems! "Shindersvanjees, whatsh tooks you so longsh to- oh, whatsh thish?" Anarbella greeted her step-daughter when she came trotting in with a bucket full of jewels as well as water. "See what I can do." Cindervanjee sang. As she sung, two opals and another diamond fell out of her mouth. Anarbella caught the precious gems before they could tumble to the ground. Gwenivieve took notice of the stones, too. She got an idea. "How come whenever you talk, pretty gems come out of your mouth, Cindervanjee?" she asked. "I gave an old lady a drink of water." Cindervanjee responded. Gwenivieve dove for the three peridots and a garnet that came tumbling out, then barreled out the door, empty bucket in hand. Part 4 Gwenivieve rushed out of the house, ran the entire path, and stopped at the hill. Antoinetta, who had returned to the hill, saw this, and quickly transformed herself into a knight in shining armor. Gwenivieve stopped at the bottom of the hill, scanned the area, then asked the knight, "Where's the old lady?" "What old lady?" Antoinetta asked her. "I have been sitting at the bottom of this hill for days and no old lady has come. For you see, bad luck has always been upon me until I bathed in The Fountain of Fair Fortune, and now I am hoping that a fair young maiden, such as yourself, would come along to climb that hill to fetch me some water." she explained. "Well, if you're so lucky, Sir Luckless, then go fetch it yourself!" Gwenivieve snapped. "First off, who is Sir Luckless? The name's Steve" Antoinetta told her. "And second off, your cruelness deserves a punishment." "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm off to find the old lady" Gwenivieve announced. As she spoke, several snakes of different types as well as two horseflies and a katydid came tumbling out. "What the-" Gwenivienve turned around to find the knight, but he was gone. Part 5 "What gives!" Gwenivieve yelled. A spider came flying out. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Gwenivieve, who was terribly afraid of spiders, screamed and ran home, vermin flying out all the way. The spider, confused, scratched its head, then proceeded to find a water spout to climb up. By the time Gwenivieve finally reached the safety of her own house, there was an entire parade of snakes, rats, mice, insects, bugs, and, yes, spiders, trailing behind. Upon this discovery, Emylee grabbed as many creepy crawly creatures as she could, exclaiming "Sweet! More test subjects!" and threw them into her beaker. Category:Stories